smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Me Up (Series)
"Smurf Me Up" (Also referred to as the "Glovey Story") is the story created by The Gloved One, that takes place right after the Smurfs make it back home to their village after being lost in throughout the ages for a long time. It begins with a young boy who is 18 years old and is sent by his ruler King Richard III, to go fight the wizard Nemesis who is terrorizing his kingdom. The boy gears up for battle and has no idea of what he is going up against. The boy puts up a good fight until the wizard begins to use dark magic and cheats by turning the young swordsman into a Smurf and sends hin flying into the woods with a coma. The Smurf then awakens and begins his adventures with his new family and he meets the beautiful Smurfette and promises to always protect her. She finds him interesting and develops a romance with him. There are many crazy adventures that will take this Smurf all across history since his life force is longer due to him being a Smurf. He will encounter many famous historical heroes and villians. Opening Introduction The intro begins with a dark screen. A spotlight is lit on. Glovey appears walking from the darkness wearing his iconic hat, jacket, and glove. The music begins playing as he moonwalks and performs a spin. As he spins, he spins the whole screen with him and a new one appears with All the Smurfs doing the circle dance in the village. Glovey is seen running around wearing his regular clothes waving at all the Smurfs. Smurfette is seen winking at him. Papa Smurf and Grandpa are seen waving at him. The Smurflings appear running with him. They all run past the Smurf form of Gargamel who throws a potion on himself which turns him human, but other potions get spilled on him as the Smurflings run pass his table and the potions explode turning him into a Smurf again as he jumps and stomps angrily. The background turns into a night scene as Glovey looks up at a shooting star while the music fades slowly. A dark screen appears for a brief moment as the music dims. The Music resumes again as Glovey appears in his enchanted Smurf form glowing and he begins to fire stars from his fingers upwards and causes a spectrum to form. The frame freezes and the heading "Smurf Me Up" appears next to him as the music ends. Main Characters * Glovey Smurf * Smurfette * Papa Smurf * Gargamel Episode Guide *The Gloved Smurf *GNAP! *The Treasure Hunter Imp *The Color Smurfette *The Triforce *The Great Palace *Seasons Eatings *Defying The Gods *Naughty Naughty *The Smurf Piper *Army Of Grey *The Red Mist -''In Progress'' *Meeting The Olympians - Not Completed *The Real Glovey Smurf -Not Completed *Honeymoon Capers - Not Completed *Jokey And The Mask - Not Completed *Rocker Smurf - Not Completed *Smurf Criminal *Glovey's Trial - Not Completed *Albeena, The Pale One - Not Completed *Farewell Glovey Smurf - Under Progress *First Day Of School - Not Completed *The Puppet Master - Not Completed *Good Wiz Hunting - Not Completed *Return Of Glovey Smurf - Not Completed *Smurfette, I Shrunk The Smurflings - Not Completed Mini-stories *The Whole Tour *Moody For Chocolate *Just A Trim, Please *Super For A Day *Super Smurf Redux *The Call *Very Suspicious Smurf Theatre Productions *Smurfed Lightning *I Ain't Afraid Of No Smurfs - Under Progress Specials *Smurfette's Adventure In Oz - Not Completed *Once In A Blood Moon - Not Completed Events/Timeline *The Gloved Smurf Arrives *Glovey and Smurfette's Wedding *Birth of Angelo Smurf *Clumsy and Claire's Wedding *Glovey and Smurfette's honeymoon *The Way You Make Me Feel concert *Glovey Smurf Vs. The Citizens Of Dreadful Hollow *Death of Glovey Smurf *Return of Glovey Smurf *Count Dracula's Ressurection Trivia *The idea to start this into a series was heavily influenced by'' EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf'' series. *This also has a separate series called 12 Made *The main character is a spoof combination of the creator and Michael Jackson. '' *The opening title card is a spoof of the promotional art for Michael Jackson's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonwalker ''Moonwalker] film. *It is intended to be a sequel of The Smurfs cartoon, with a new story plot and protagonist. * Category:Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles